


Напрасные переживания МакКоя

by Lucy_Dumas



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Dumas/pseuds/Lucy_Dumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственное, что нарушало покой судового врача, – мучивший его (да и весь офицерский состав, если говорить откровенно) вопрос: «Когда эти двое весьма умных гуманоидов, наконец, прозрят и потра… признаются друг другу?» Он думал даже сводником заделаться, уже и план составлять начал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напрасные переживания МакКоя

Леонард Маккой никогда не отличался благодушным характером. Нет, он не был злым или жестоким, однако близко с ним люди редко сходились. Слишком уж мрачными были взгляды офицера медицинской службы на жизнь. Его скептицизм отпугивал романтиков, едкие замечания обижали неженок, чёрный юмор приводил в ужас моралистов. Каким образом этот явный мизантроп сошёлся с, наверное, самым позитивным человеком в космофлоте Джимом Кирком, было загадкой для всего экипажа звездолёта «Энтерпрайз». Но, как бы то ни было, эти двое были связаны крепкими узами и богатой историей совместных приключений. И хотя Джим не был закрытым человеком, легко шёл на контакт и у любого гуманоидного существа вызывал мгновенную симпатию, друзей у капитана было не так много. В основном из Академии Звёздного флота, да и те как-то отдалились после принятия Кирком командования над "Энтерпрайз".

Поэтому неожиданное сближение Джима с одним из самых замкнутых членов нового экипажа стало для Леонарда неожиданностью. Он не ревновал, наоборот был рад за друга. Однако тот факт, что новый знакомый был вулканцем, да ещё и таким неприступным, как Спок, удивлял судового хирурга. В этом что-то было. Дружба пришла позже, значительно позже, когда они уже не один год бороздили просторы космоса. А в первое время это было похоже… ну да, на одержимость. Маккой с недоумением наблюдал, как Джим всеми силами стремился привлечь внимание остроухого гоблина, а тот с завидным упорством игнорировал флирт Кирка. И чёрта с два доктор поверит, что вулканец не понимал этих заигрываний. Всё он понимал и даже ответил бы, не будь он таким тормозом и упрямцем. Как Леонард это узнал? Было достаточно посмотреть, каким взглядом Спок провожает Джима. И как смотрит, когда горе-капитан пытается отвлечься с очередной пассией. И как нелогично поступает, стоит только Кирку попасть в беду. А ведь логика для детей Вулкана всегда была на первом месте. Часто Леонарду хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть этого холодного, ложно безэмоционального гордеца, повернуть его к Джиму и отправить прямо в ожидающие вулканца раскрытые объятья.

Однако что-то подсказывало доктору, что не стоит торопить события. Да и одержимость капитана могла в какой-то момент иссякнуть (Маккой в этом ох, как сомневался, но Вселенная так непредсказуема, а Джим Кирк любил с ней в этом соревноваться). Постепенно капитанская «лихорадка по Споку» утихла, позволив перетечь их отношениям в подобие дружбы. Но Джим не перегорел. Он, как казалось хирургу, выжидал.

Заканчивался третий год пятилетней миссии «Энтерпрайз» по исследованию отдалённых участков галактики. Всё шло привычным чередом: Джим со Споком играли в шахматы по вечерам, Маккой безуспешно пытался заставить эту парочку пройти медосмотр, при этом старательно доводя вулканца до бешенства своими нелогичными эмоциональными репликами. Иногда их разнимал Кирк, но чаще капитан просто улыбался, слушая их перепалки. Единственное, что нарушало покой судового врача, – мучивший его (да и весь офицерский состав, если говорить откровенно) вопрос: «Когда эти двое весьма умных гуманоидов, наконец, прозрят и потра… признаются друг другу?» Он думал даже сводником заделаться, уже и план составлять начал.

Вот поэтому полной неожиданностью и величайшим шоком стала для Маккоя случайно увиденная картина в комнате совещаний, куда бедный доктор так не вовремя зашёл. Вид присосавшегося к вулканцу Кирка ещё долго преследовал Леонарда. Доктор остолбенел, мысли милосердно покинули его голову, но быстро вернулись, когда он заметил, где была рука Спока. Лучше бы он не заметил. Нет, Маккой не был против всякого такого, но не при нём. Однако злость поднялась в нём по другой причине.

– Какого чёрта вы творите?! 

– Ох, Боунс… – Кирк мигом оторвался от вулканца и хотел было повернуться к другу, но Спок удержал его за талию. Маккой сразу понял, почему, и поспешно отвернулся, позволяя мужчинам привести себя в порядок. Когда он снова увидел Кирка, тот стоял слегка раскрасневшийся и довольный до неприличия. Спок же являл собой образец безразличия и спокойствия. Только вот волосы были в беспорядке, и кончики ушей заметно позеленели. Так-то, мистер вулканец.

– А теперь вы двое объясните мне, что это только что было.

– Доктор, я сомневаюсь, что мы обязаны посвящать Вас в нашу личную жизнь, – невозмутимо ответил старший помощник «Энтерпрайз».

– Не сомневайся, у меня достаточно прав на требование пояснений. Я тут переживаю за них, думаю, как бы друг к другу подтолкнуть, а они, оказывается, давно вместе! 

– Боунс, что?..

– Не перебивай меня, Джеймс Кирк! Я твой друг, а ты даже не удосужился сказать мне. Чем я заслужил такое пренебрежение? 

– Я… я был уверен, что ты не одобришь, – ответил после паузы Джим. Он выглядел пристыженным. Его виноватый вид успокоил бушевавшие в докторе эмоции, заставив устало облокотиться на стол.

– Да я только рад за вас двоих, Джимми. И как давно вы уже… вместе?

– Около трёх месяцев, – улыбнулся капитан.

– Три месяца, пять дней, четырнадцать часов и семь минут, – не упустил возможности уточнить вулканец.

– Как я мог быть так слеп? – вздохнул Боунс.

– Мы старались, чтобы никто не заметил. Не знаю, как вышло, что ты смог в этот раз попасть сюда. Я точно помню, как заблокировал дверь, Спок ещё проверил. Стоп. Спок?.. Это ты сделал.

– Да, капитан, – с намёком на улыбку подтвердил старпом.

– Но зачем?! 

– Доктор Маккой, как он верно заметил, твой друг. Насколько мне известны традиции землян, у вас принято посвящать близких людей в такие аспекты личной жизни.

– Но ты же только что требовал, чтобы я не лез в вашу личную жизнь, – вспомнил Маккой начало разговора.

– В тот момент Вы, доктор, были подвержены эмоциональному порыву. Я счёл логичным вести себя соответственно выдуманной вами модели моего поведения.

– Хитрый вулканец, – с непривычной для Маккоя нежностью в голосе произнёс Джим.

– Капитан?

– Не обращай внимание. И спасибо. Сам я ещё долго не решился бы.

– Я знал это, поэтому и решил действовать.

– Да уж спасибо, мистер Спок, – проворчал док, – я ещё долго не забуду ваших «действий».

– Я был уверен, что Вы придёте позже.

– Ошибки в расчётах бывают фатальны, знаете ли, – продолжал выражать недовольство Маккой.

– Уверяю Вас,.. – начал было Спок, но его прервал Джим:

– Давайте не будем ссориться. Нам пора на мостик.

На его губах мелькала знакомая улыбка. Капитан явно был доволен. А когда доволен Кирк, Маккой согласен терпеть даже логичность вулканца.


End file.
